Hydrogen peroxide (H2O2) is generally considered an acceptable “green” bleaching agent from a toxicological and environmental standpoint because its decomposition and biodegradation products are oxygen and water. Hydrogen peroxide is used in household laundry bleach, disinfectants, hard surface cleansers, and other cleaning compositions because hydrogen peroxide compositions are usually fiber-safe and color-safe.
Although disinfectant compositions containing hydrogen peroxide are widely known throughout the industry and in the prior art, some strains of microbes, bacteria, viruses, etc. are especially resistant to hydrogen peroxide compositions, even though the compositions may contain a high amount of hydrogen peroxide. Moreover, known hydrogen peroxide disinfectant compositions or sanitizers may have an effective “killing power” but at a very slow rate, e.g., on the order of hours. Thus, a hydrogen peroxide composition is desired that could disinfect a wide spectrum of germs and viruses (even especially virulent or resistant ones), with a high killing power, in a short period of time.